Alternate Blood Drive Episode 5
by EthanLover
Summary: READ ALTERNATE MBAV AND THE FIRST 4 EPISODES FIRST! Benny and Savannah have to stop Erica, Ethan, Izzy, and Rory from stealing all the blood at the WhiteChapel High Blood Drive while Sarah has to deal with all the blood!
1. Chapter 1

SourceURL:file:/Users/Dawn2cool/Desktop/Fanfiction%20Story*

**Benny's P.O.V**

Today is the blood drive. Normally I'm thrilled because there is alway a hot nurse, but this year I have 7 fanged friends. Savannah and I have to make sure they don't do anything stupid, and by that I mean me, Savannah is like deathly afraid of needles. She's always been afraid of needles but I think it got to deathly afraid when Ethan was turned. Just then I ran into Ethan and Erica. They didn't turn around they just kept staring at the line of kids and the blood bags.

"Hey you guys." I said nervously as I stepped in front on them. They both looked like they were going to bounce someone, Ethan's eyes were glowing like crazy. I snapped my fingers in front of there face.

"What do you want?" Erica asked.

"I just want to make sure you 2 don't do anything stupid that's all." I said.

"If I were you I'd worry about Izzy, Sarah, and Rory the most." Ethan said his eyes were back to there normal brown now but they still had a little red and purple in them.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Izzy has zero self control, Sarah is still a fledgling and Rory will do anything Izzy tells him to do. Plus Brandon and Ty are on some school filed trip or something and wont be here at all today." Ethan told me while never taking his eyes off of the blood bags.

"Well ok then." I mumbled. Just then Sarah walked up to us. She was eating a huge bag of chips. "Hey Sarah." I said while Ethan and Erica started to look like zombies from all the blood.

"What's up?" Sarah asked as she continued to stuff potato chips in her mouth.

"Just watching the zombies." I said as I motioned towards Ethan and Erica. "Uh are you ok?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Why, don't I look okay?" Sarah asked.

"You have like half a bag of chips on your face." I told her. Sarah sighed and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Seeing all this blood is really getting to you isn't it?" Ethan asked as he turned around to look at Sarah and I, while Erica still watched the blood with hungry eyes.

"Oh look the great and powerful Ethan can talk!" I said sarcastically, Ethan hissed at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Ethan's right. It's like letting contestants from The Biggest Loser loose in a chocolate factory!" Sarah complained.

"Why don't you just skip school or actually drink human blood!?" Ethan asked, Sarah just glared at him.

"Sarah, do you need some help? I could be like your diet buddy." I asked.

"It's Erica, Ethan, and Izzy I'm worried about. They don't have much self-control and if..." Sarah started but then Izzy turned to face us. She was in a nurses jacket and had a plate with cookies on it.

"Hey guys! Cookie?" Izzy asked as she barred her fangs in a smirk.

**Ethan's P.O.V A Few Minutes Later**

"A student volunteer? That's so devious." Sarah told Izzy. Benny had left so now it was just Sarah, Izzy, Erica, and me standing by the kids and blood.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Erica asked.

"I know right?" Izzy asked with a smirk.

"So when are you going to take a sip?" Erica asked as I put an arm around her waist.

"Ya the sooner we get past this whole awkward phase of our friendships the better." Izzy told Sarah.

"I don't eat humans! Sorry if that awkward for you guys." Sarah told us.

"Sarah I know your holding out for a cure, but take the advises of an experienced vampire. There is no CURE!" I told her. Just then Izzy started to taunt Sarah with some of the blood. Sarah reached into her back of chips to find there was none, so she ran out to the hallway to find more.

"What's the deal with Sarah." I heard Benny asked from the other side of the room.

"It's the smell. She can't take it so she's trying to dull the craving with junk food." Sarah said as Benny and her stood by the door.

"Oh I have got to get me one of those." Izzy mumbled as she watched the blood machine. "Hey, you're a big strong guy. You've got one more pint for me?" Izzy asked as she held down some guy in one of the chairs.

"Annie, keep the line moving. I'm off to the truck." The older nurse told Annie the younger nurse. Izzy moved over to us, "Truck? Full of blood? Is it vampire Christmas already?" Izzy asked.

"It could be risky, Izzy." I told her. She sighed, "You're right."

"Wait we could get a gullible little monkey to steal it for us." Erica suggested.

"That could work but were would we find someone to do it for us?" Izzy asked. Just then Rory walked up to us.

"Oh, baby. A blood vending machine!" Rory said excitedly while staring at the blood.

"Shh!" We all hissed.

"Rory how would you like to go on a secret mission?" I asked.

"Uh I don't know." Rory said.

"Please." Izzy asked. Rory nodded, so we all huddled around.

"Here's the plan." I began. A few seconds later I heard someone hit the floor. I looked over to see Savannah on the floor. A bunch of people crowed over her. Erica and I used this distraction to leave the room and wonder the school for a bit.

"No, no, no don't do this to me!" We heard Sarah yell at a vending machine. She was about to punch it when Erica and I walked over to her.

"You do realize you could end your pain with one sip?" I asked as Erica moved a coffee cup full of blood around in her face.

"The blood is meant to save lives you know!" Sarah told us.

"Well, duh, mission accomplished." Erica and I said in unison as we took a long sip of blood.

"See no screaming." Erica said.

"Right. Until you all get caught. Well see who's screaming then." Sarah said as she ripped open a bag of chips, that went all over the floor.

"Aw. No problem." Erica started. "Five second rule." I finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me EthanLover! Did any of you see the season finally of MBAV! If they don't make a season 3 I'm going to die!

Savannah's P.O.V

"You're not actually thinking of coming back are you?" Benny asked me over the phone.

"Benny we have 5 vampires at the blood drive! 4 of which would love to get their hands on all of the blood." I told Benny as I held an ice pack on my head.

"Sorry, dude, you're on your own! Later." Benny said as he hung up. I signed and started to walk down the hall, when I saw Sarah.

"Sarah." I started. Sarah had her back to me and it looked like she was eating a bag of chips. "Hey are you ok with the whole..." I started but then I saw the vending machine on the ground. It looked like an animal had gone at it.

"Don't say it." Sarah growled as she continued to munch on the chips. I nodded then walked away from Sarah so she could have some space. When I turned the corner I almost ran into Rory who jumped backwards in total surprise.

"Uh. Hey Rory." I said confused as to why he was so jumpy.

"I can't tell you anything!" Rory said suddenly. "Izzy, Erica and Ethan would kill me, but mostly Ethan. And I already said to much." Rory then turned around trying to get away only to almost run into Benny. "Not cool!" Rory mumbled as he walked away from us.

"What's up with Count Dorkula?" Benny asked as he snaked on a cookie.

"Sounds like the Alfa Vamps are pulling the strings." I told him. "I bet they're after the blood!"

"Mm. The crimson nectar. Time to call in the big gun." Benny said.

"If you mean Sarah, she's got enough on her plate right now. It's time you and I got our hands dirty." I told Benny.

"Good thing I brought hand sanitizer. You were speaking metaphorically weren't you? Gotcha." Benny said as he held a small bottle in his hands. After we came up with a plan I went to go find Rory. I finally found him by his locker.

"Hey Rory." I said as I approached him.

"Dude, I told you! I can't say anything! My lips are sealed!" Rory told me.

"It's not that. I just have a quick question. If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be? Thor or the Hulk?" I asked him.

"Thor is a Norse god." Rory started as he was talking Benny walked quietly over to him and placed a tracking device on him. "Next time, at least try to make it challenging." Rory told me I had missed most of his answer cause I was watching Benny.

"Thanks Rory." I said as I put my hands on him shoulders then walked away.

"GPS is in place. We can now track Rory's position at all time." Benny told me when I rounded the corner.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this but let's spend the day following Rory around." I said. Just then we heard someone talking to Rory.

"Do you have a plan for the truck?" Izzy asked. Benny and I poked our heads around the corner. Izzy, Erica and Ethan were all standing by Rory. Rory was the only one facing our direction.

"Yep!" Rory told them, in his hand he had a long piece of cardboard. "The space ship is the blood truck, I'm the mini marshmallow, Erica's the earring." Rory started but Erica cut him off.

"Rory where did you get one of my earrings?" Erica asked. I saw Ethan's hands go into slight fists. Ethan is extremely protective and territorial, especially if its Erica.

"No where. As I was saying, I'm the green mini marshmallow, Erica's the earring, Ethan's the red mini marshmallow, and Izzy's the red cinnamon heart, cause your red hot." Rory said blushing while Izzy let out a groan. "So you three wait over here, out of sight while I attack the truck and remove anyone crazy enough to getting my way." Rory then started to smash the green mini marshmallow.

"Ahem!" Ethan, Erica and Izzy said in unison.

"I won't get mooshed up like that." Rory told them. "We get in and take off with the blood."

"De-de-de-de Surveillance Music!" Benny started to sing when we looked away from the vampires. "Spying one you!"

"Benny! Knock it off!" I told him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Anyway the clinic's closing. Our work is almost done." I said.

"Hey you wanna come over and play "Robo-Zombie?" Benny asked. I hesitated so Benny said, "We can still monitor his GPS signal from there."

"Deal. We've earned it." I said, just then I saw Sarah walking down the hall. "You go ahead. I'll catch up, okay?" Benny nodded and walked away.

"Hey Sarah wait up!" I called.

"Hey Vanni. Sorry I've been so moody today." Sarah said.

"It's ok, I totally get it. And don't worry Benny and I held down the fort when you were gone." I told her.

"Ya ok." Sarah mumbled.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

"Kind of. Nothing a pound of powdered donuts won cure." Sarah told me. "Are you heading out?"

"Not really I got to go see a nurse about a chicken." I told her as I walked towards the area with the blood drive.

My P.O.V

Erica, Ethan, Izzy and Rory were all hiding behind the dumpster near the truck full of blood.

"There goes your chance." Izzy said as one of the nurses walked back inside.

"Go!" Erica, Ethan and Izzy told him. Rory nodded and walked sneakily to the truck. He slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Hey I know I missed last call but I've got a pint of blood just sloshing around inside me. If you want it, I promise I won't faint." Savannah told the nurses as she walked into the room. The younger one nodded and patted the sit she was standing next too.

"What's taking so long?" Ethan hissed into the walkie-talkie. All they heard was Rory moaning over something. Izzy got frustrated so she grabbed the walkie out of Ethan's hands.

"Hello? Earth to moron!" Izzy said into the walkie-talkie

Benny was siting in his computer chair playing his video game. When his phone went off. He looked at it to see that it was the GPS on Rory.

"What are you doing behind the school Rory?" Benny asked himself. "Let's see what the security camera has to say." Benny said to himself as he started to work on his computer. When the security camera popped up it showed the blood drive van. Benny gasped.

Rory wiped his mouth. His teeth had some blood still from drinking from the blood bags. Just then Erica, Ethan, and Izzy climbed into the van.

"Hey!" They all said.

"What gives?" Izzy asked yelled Rory.

"That's our blood." Ethan hissed as he backed Rory into the back. Rory just started to stammer on trying to form a real sentence under Ethan's glare. Just then the door opened. The older nurse was standing there, "What's going on here?" They all turned to face her.

"Back off nurse. Or there blood bags won't be the only things getting drained." Ethan hissed barring his fangs and changing his eyes to their red purple color. The nurse just started laughing while crossing her arms.

"Ok that wasn't the reaction I was going for." Ethan said with his fangs still barred.

"Could you give me a 5 count?" Savannah asked nervously. Just then her phone went off.

"Benny..." Savannah started but Benny cut her off.

"The vamps are gonna hit the donor van behind the school." Benny told her.

"This won't hurt a bit." The young nurse said as she grabbed Savannah's arm. Savannah was sucked into a vision. She saw nurse Annie with fangs and she was hissing. Savannah came back and was very frighten.

"Relax, I don't bite." Annie told her.

"Promise?" Savannah asked quietly.

"You're a nurse, so you know what his little babies can do to a jugular." Izzy said, Ethan still had his fangs out. The old nurse had climbed into the van. She then hissed at them herself.

"Wait till you see what happens when those babies are all grown up." The old nurse told them.

"She's one of us?" Rory asked.

"Wow did not expect that." Ethan said.

"You 4 have broken one of our oldest laws, trying to steal food from your own kind. The council will make sure you pay for this." The old nurse told them.

"Like a vampire fine? Just give the ticket to pasty-face here, I'm sure he's good for it." Izzy told her.

"Not me!" Rory said. Just then the old nurse jumped out and shut the van doors. Izzy, Erica, Ethan and Rory ran forward and tried to open the door.

"Hey let us out!" Erica shouted.

"We just need to stay calm!" Rory yelled. Izzy, Erica, and Ethan turned to look at him. "Freaking out wont do us any good!" Erica agreed.

"Well excuse me voices of reason" Ethan hissed at Rory and Erica, but mostly Rory

"Uh how much blood do you take?" Savannah asked the nurse nervously.

"How much do you have?" The nurse asked then she laughs a little and said, "Just a pint." Just then the old nurse walked into the room.

"Annie, we're leaving. Now!" The old nurse said.

"Maybe next time. To bad you smell...interesting." Annie said after she smelled Savanna's arm.

"Annie! Lets go." The old nurse said impatiently.

"You can help yourself to a cookie on the way out." Annie said as she started to walk to the door. When Savannah was alone Sarah happen to walk into the room.

"Vanni?" Sarah asked.

"We've got a huge problem." Savannah told her as she continued to press down on her arm. "The nurses are vampires!"

"What is that smell? It's amazing!" Sarah told Savannah. Sarah then grabbed the cotton on Savannah's arm and smelled it. "It's that your blood?" Sarah then started to ramble on about how good Savannah's blood smelled.

"Come on we have to go. Here have a cookie, or two." Savannah said as she started to drag Sarah to the door.

Benny ran quickly to the school only to miss the donor van.

"Seriously? I ran for nothing!" Benny grumbled.

"Benny?" Savannah called from behind him.

"Savannah. You hung up on me!" Benny said angrily.

"Later!" Savannah and Sarah said in unison.

"Right now we have vampire nurses to deal with!" Sarah told Benny.

"What!? Vampire nurses? All right, that's worth running for." "Wait." Benny said as he looked around. "Where's the other vamps?"

"How should I know?! Check the GPS!" Savannah told Benny.

"Okay, okay." Benny mumbled as he checked his phone. "Rory's on the move, and fast. He's either flying, or..."

"Or he's on the van!" Sarah finished.

"I bet that's where our other fangs friends are as well." Savannah said.

"They're in danger." Sarah told them.

"Here goes nothing!" Ethan said as he transformed into his wolf form. Ethan then rammed into the door. Only to change back in a groan. Ethan was rubbing his head as he said, "That didn't work."

"I guess it's vampire and werewolf prof." Erica said as she helped Ethan to his feet.

"I guess we're trapped." Rory mumbled.

"How is this door so strong?" Izzy asked.

"What are our choices now?" Erica asked Ethan.

"Well I could try a spell to open the door, or we wait for the nurses to open the door and we get in trouble with the counsel." Ethan told them, everyone exchanged some looks.

"Spell." They all said at once.

"Durvis atvērtas!" Ethan said as a light came out of his hand. "And still nothing I guess we're stuck with plan B." Rory started to grin wildly.

"Are you enjoying this?" Izzy asked him. Rory shrugged, "Hey have you ever noticed that in romantic comedies the guy and girl start off fighting, then things change between them and they end up sucking face by the end credits?" Rory asked them but mostly Izzy. "Let's say we just skip to the end baby!" Rory said as he inched closer to Izzy. Izzy just banged her hand on the wall and yelled, "Somebody get me a wooden stake!"

Sarah, Savannah and Benny ended up following the nurses to a parking garage. When they got closer to the vampires they heard the young nurse say "I'm so tiered of playing it safe. Why can't we have a little fun with the young vampires."

"We have to take them to the council." The old nurse said bluntly. Annie laughed, "They don't need to know. Besides its not like those newbs would put up much of a fight."

"Maybe they won't." Sarah said as she walked in front of the nurses. Savannah and Benny appeared next to her. Savannah had a water gun pointed at the nurses.

"But we will!" Savannah told them.

"You!" Annie said when she saw Savannah.

"That's right us!"

"Yeah and me...too. I'm-I'm Benny. We met earlier. I'm the one who didn't pass out." Benny stated as he pointed to Savannah who rolled her eyes, "Benny, get to Ethan, Erica, Izzy and Rory. Sarah and I will hold them off." Benny nodded and jogged to the front of the truck. "Mostly Sarah." Sarah then hissed at the nurse, who started to attack her. The old nurse kicked her leg out almost hitting Sarah. After a few more seconds of fighting Sarah managed to get the old nurse to the ground.

"Don't move. One blast of holy water and its all over." Savannah said as she put her foot on the nurse and pointed the water gun at her. Annie then charged at Sarah, who dogged it with a back flip. Sarah then put her hand on her knees and started to breath heavily she was out of breath.

"You're not a real vampire yet." Annie said with a smirk. "By the way, you smell like junk food." Sarah didn't reply she charged at her instead. Savannah looked up from the old nurse to see Annie's arm around Sarah's throat.

"What is that?" The old nurse asked smelling the air. "Is that your blood?"

"Ya. That's all you're gonna get!" Savannah told her as she threw the cotton that had her blood on it. The old nurse smelled it then grinned.

"You don't know what you're filled with do you?" The old nurse asked.

"Benny and Ethan had some ideas about that." Savannah mumbled.

"Your blood is H deficient. One in a million. A single pint is worth more than everything in that truck."

"Let's trade then. One pint of my blood in exchange for my friends and you leave White Chapel forever."

"Why bargain when we can just take it?" Annie asked. "Deal" The old nurse.

"What?"

"Annie, why must you do everything the hard way? If you let me up I can get to work."

"No way! If I'm doing it Sarah's doing the job." Savannah told the old nurse.

Back with our fanged friends Ethan, Erica, and Izzy wanted to kill themselves. Izzy was trying and failing to ignore Rory while Ethan was banging his head against the wall. Erica was trying to hold her temper in while watching Ethan bang his head, hopping it would distract her.

"I don't know what it is because I barely eat anymore but I'm even grassier as a vampire. It was so bad that my mom tried to..." Rory started.

"Shut up!" Erica, Ethan and Izzy shouted. Ethan had his fangs out and was hissing at Rory.

"What would it take for you to shut up? I will do anything." Izzy asked. Rory just grinned hugely.

"It's okay it's okay." Savannah mumbled to herself as she held out her arm to Sarah. "I know it's hard but you just have to..."

"Done. Now take it and get out of here." Sarah said as she handed then the blood bag.

"You're a walking blood bank. What's stopping us from making more withdrawals?" Annie asked.

"This." Savannah said as she held up her phone. "One click and I email the details of your little scam to every school in a thousand mile radius." Just then Benny walked up holding a small remote. "Behold the power of technology." He then pointed it at the truck and pushed a button. Only nothing happened. Benny kept trying but still nothing happened.

"Doorus openus." Benny said as he yet again frayed to open the door. The vampire nurses walked up to the van and opened the door. Izzy and Rory were kissing! But only for a split second.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Izzy said quickly.

"He wouldn't shut up!" Ethan said as he climbed out of the truck. His eyes were glowing with anger and annoyance.

"Ya, kissing him actually seemed less annoying!" Izzy said. Rory and Izzy were out of the truck when Ethan helped Erica down.

"Ugh! I'm surrounded by vampire newbs!" The old nurse said. The vampire nurses then started from the front of the truck.

"So do you two need a ride or something?" Savannah asked in between giggles.

"No we're good. It's nice out and we could use flight practice!" Izzy told them as she walked away, Rory gave everyone else a thumbs up and walked over to her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory shouted when Izzy hit him over the head. Erica, Ethan, Sarah, Savannah and Benny just laughed and started to walk out of the building.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


End file.
